Alternate Realities
by doctor anthony
Summary: AU set during Season 9, on a normal day at the SGC. An SG-1 team from an alternate reality gate in, first thing that's noticed is that this SG-1 are British. However.. that's not all that's different. Minor Cam/Vala, referenced Shepard/Teyla in this fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Alternate Realities**

**Authors notes I don't own Stargate SG1, if I did I would aave had made several things different from canon. All I own is my OC Victor Daniels.**

**Also I recommend that all of my readers check out the fics written by Angels Anthem, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveTheClones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4, Canadiancloneluver, Guardian Kitch, Jemmz, Full-Paragon, Fenrisulven13 and lastly Xpredatorx as they are twelve of the best writers on this site in my opinion.**

**Just a warning American readers may not like how I portray America in this one-shot so read at your own risk.**

**Well that's enough of an author's notes, on with the one-shot.**

**Cheyenne Mountain, Stargate Command**

It was just a normal day at the SGC when the alarms started to go off and someone was dialling in via the Stargate to Earth. The IDC code that came through was to the shock of the staff, SG-1's and they hadn't been off world for days.

General Hank Landry said "Defence teams stand by, open the iris."

As soon as iris was open SG1 arrived and stood next to the general as several people emerged from the Stargate wearing British army uniforms and gas masks.

The British troops stood in shock at what they were seeing and their leader angrily said "What is going on here. How did you American get this base back from the security forces? Doctor Daniel Jackson how did you get out of The Hague?"

General Landry said "Lower your weapons, I assure you that you won't be harmed."

The leader of the British team sarcastically said "Oh sure we'll do just that and let you have the drop on us and use us as hostages against the UN peacekeepers when they come to retake this base."

In that same moment another member of the British team said "Sir, Maybe we should do as they say. Because up there I see someone who looks exactly like me and last I checked I was an only child."

The leader considered this before he lowered his rifle and the rest of the team followed suit before they took off their gas masks revealing that two of these people had very familiar faces. The faces of Colonel Cameron Mitchell and Vala Mal Doran. Of the other two men one was recognised as Major Lorne of the Atlantis Expedition and the other man wasn't recognised he was a tall man with black hair and blue eyes and it was noted that he had a golden crucifix around his neck.

All of SG1 merely knew what this meant, dealing with another alternate reality of SG1 being displaced in their reality again.

Once the alternate SG1 were brought up to the briefing room and sat at the conference table General Landry said "My name is general Hank Landry of the US Air Force and this is SG1. I take your all from an alternate reality where the UN control the Stargate?"

The leader of the British team said "I'm Colonel Victor Daniels of the British SAS. My teammates Colonel Cameron Mitchell of the RAF, Captain Evan Lorne of the British SAS and Vala Mal Doran our expert on Goa'uld tech. I take it this is a world where America are ruling the world as dictators. In our world the UN gained control of the Stargate program after the governments of Britain, France and China who learned of the Stargate at a meeting at the Pentagon revealed the Stargate to the world after America refused to share alien military tech or move the gate to a base where staff from all five nations could use the gate. You can imagine how the world's governments reacted to this revelation. The UN general assembly approved a resolution called the Stargate Resolution which gave America a deadline of 24 hours to hand over the gate or we'd use any means necessary to take it from them. When the deadline passed British nuclear subs launched ICBMS at Washington DC and New York. We made it clear every hour America refused to hand it over another city would be nuked. After the cities of Dallas Texas, Philadelphia and Chicago were wiped from existence America gave in and handed over the Stargate. America didn't retaliate with nukes as the entire line of succession was wiped out and America can't launch nukes without approval of the President of the United States."

Daniel asked "What happened next?"

Victor answered "All the staff at the SGC were sent to The International Court of Justice where we secured the cooperation of most of the scientists and military who were after we threatened their families. We also learned from our brand new friends in the Trust if the Symbiote poison and deployed it against every Goa'uld system we could find while making sure the rebel Jaffa planets were spared. The Tok'ra approved of what we did to end the Goa'uld threat and Tolian were grateful to us for wiping out the Goa'uld from existence."

As SG1 heard all this they were in shock and Carter asked "What happened to America after the nuking?"

Victor answered "A special tribunal was held at The International Court of Justice in The Hague. The American government was found guilty of all the charges against laid them after a 5 hour trial. The UN then made the all mighty US into a third rate puppet state like Vichy France was to the Nazis. The UN proceeded to wipe out all the Goa'uld and then send people to the human planets they enslaved and helped them establish democracy and we took all the Goa'uld tech left behind by the dead system lords and helped the Rebel Jaffa become the Jaffa Republic under the leadership of Teal'c."

Daniel asked "What happened to Anubis?"

The British team looked at him in confusion as Lorne asked "Who's he. Never heard of a Goa'uld with that name back home."

Landry then asked "How did Vala come to join your team exactly?"

Victor tensed and looked at Vala who grabbed the hand of the alternate Mitchell before she said "They ran into me on one of their earliest missions after the UN took control of the SGC. They were exploring my home planet and came across my village. They saw that the villagers were about to torture me to death so they intervened. They got me off the planet. In return for saving me I told them where they could find a cache of advanced Goa'uld weaponry. That earned me a permanent place on Earth and position as a translator at the SGC. That was several years ago. Eventually I was given a position in SG1 and soon fell in love with a good man."

The alternate Mitchell smiled at that comment and said "Do you need to know anything else before we are shown to guest quarters?"

Carter asked "You mentioned Daniel was in The Hague in your world and that Teal'c is the leader of the Jaffa Republic as you call it. What happened to the rest of SG-1?"

The alternate Mitchell answered "General Hammond is serving a 4 year term of house arrest in his own home in America. Colonel Jack O'Neil is dead. He was killed by Colonel Daniels when the UN took the SGC. Carter you're in jail with a 6 year sentence similar to Dr Jackson and both are eligible for parole very soon. Landry in our reality had a Russian father. He took Russian citizenship shortly after the Stargate was revealed and is now the leader of SG-6, a Russian team. Is there anything else you want to know?"

No one said anything and Landry motioned to two guards and said "These men will show you to the guest quarters. If there anything you need. Let us know."

Victor immediately said "I want a representative from the Chinese government here. To make sure that our rights under international law from the UN are protected, and tell me does the rest of the world know of the Stargate in this reality?"

Landry answered "Some countries do, but not the entire world as we don't want to cause widespread panic."

The alternate Mitchell said "Cause panic, in our world the longer the gate was kept secret, the madder the world was. What justifies keeping this hidden from the rest of the world? Besides people are smart they can handle it, we did in our world when we learned of it?"

Daniel retorted by saying "What justifies your leaders nuking American cities and killing millions of innocent people just to get the Stargate?"

The alternate Mitchell angrily said "What justified the US government accusing my grandparents of being communists during the Red Scare in the 1950's. They had to leave America and move to Britain because of it. Also what exactly justifies your President sending American troops to speak for Earth, sign treaties with other species on behalf of Earth without asking any other country or the UN how they felt about it, until they got into a hole they couldn't dig themselves out of, and sending troops to countries and regions all over the world, where they don't belong!"

Mitchell asked "Does that justify the ICBMs that were fired on cities full of innocent people?"

Vala said "The ends justify the means, and it was Thomas Jefferson who said, the tree of liberty must be refreshed from time to time with the blood of patriots and tyrants. Besides what are you going to do, go to our reality and make things the way they were? Do that and your no better than the Goa'uld. In our world there is world peace, threats to the security of the world like North Korea, Iran and other rogue nations were dealt with quickly after the UN took over and led to the reunification of Korea. It's ironic, the world got peace after America was kicked off their pedestal."

The rest of her team nodded and left the briefing room, once they were gone Carter said in disgust "The way they causally talked about the bombing was horrible, they were treating it like they were at a restaurant ordering off the menu."

Mitchell then said "What about when we bombed Hiroshima and Nagasaki to end World War 2. Frankly I'm still surprised at the fact that this alternate Mitchell is dating Vala."

Daniel asked the question they were all thinking "How do we send them home and do we want to?"

No one answered the question at that moment. At the same time the British team were in the guest quarters as Victor immediately went on the laptop and started to look up information on the current major powers of Earth in this alternate universe.

After an hour Victor told the rest of his team what he learned and they all knew now that if the Stargate was revealed to the public in this world, what happened thee would happen here, all they had to do was speed things up as in their eyes the Stargate was something to be used by all of Earth, not the global elite.

Victor said in Gaelic "America in this reality are close to a war against the EU are certain member states are no doubt angry that they haven't gotten any alien tech yet from the SGC. They're response has been to create an EU army while telling the public that it's for greater cooperation between member states on UN peacekeeping missions. We can help give them an advantage. We'll tell them where the Stargate in Ireland is. That will at least give them leverage to use against the US."

Before anyone could say anything else there was a knock on the door as the guard said "The representative from the Chinese government you wanted is here to meet. Shall I let her in?"

Lorne said "Send her in."

As the door was opened the British team was shocked when they saw the face of an old friend from their reality, Shen Xiaoyi. The person in charge of the SGC before she died nearly a year ago in their reality, after a terrorist attack on the SGC by American extremists who were fighting to liberate their country from enemy occupation.

Shen entered the room and locked the door behind her before Victor said in fluent Mandarin "Shen, it's good to see you again given the circumstances."

Shen looked at him in confusion before she replied in her native tongue "Have we met before?"

Victor replied "We knew each other in the alternate reality we come you. You tragically died a year ago in a terrorist attack."

Curious she asked "Who were the attackers?"

Mitchell said "American extremists."

The British team explained to Shen where they from and what happened on their world.

Once they were done she said "The nuking was necessary. I can only imagine how nice this world is. All the global hotspots dealt with and the world united while each nation remains independent and committed to protecting the entire world. The only threat you have are the Replicators who are in another galaxy. Did you go to Atlantis yet?"

Lorne answered "We plan to send an army there as soon as the Replicators are dealt with while the best and brightest scientists on Earth are working around the clock trying to find a way to help the Asgard with their cloning problem. You know Shen, you could come with us back home. If this world had a Third World War, your life would be in danger. In our world you'd be safe and in a good position as head of Stargate Command."

Shen didn't say a word for a few moments as she considered her options and said "I'll come with you. Now what information do you have that you said could tip the scales against America in this reality?"

Victor explained "There is a Stargate and DHD in Newgrange. Bring Ireland into the fold, unearth the gate and it can be used as blackmail against America as the DHD will override the computers used at Stargate Command. The information is on this flash drive, send to the EU and Beijing and they'll take care of the rest."

Shen nodded and said "I'll make sure they get this and after that I'll make arrangements to have you brought to Beijing where you'll be honoured guests of my government until the SGC come with a way to send you all back home and if they try to stop me coming along. I'll just tell them as a private citizen I can do whatever I want and go wherever I want to go."

With that Shen left the room as the British team decided to wait until they got word that they were heading to China until this problem was resolved.

**A few weeks later**

After a month a solution was found on how to get the British team back to their own reality. The British SG-1 had spent the last month in China and Victor told Mitchell and Vala to use this opportunity to have a much needed vacation, while Victor and Lorne met with Chinese and EU officals to discuss the Stargate they found in Ireland and any information that would help them in the event that the heightened tensions between America and other IOA members got worse.

Once they were told everything Victor and Lorne knew Victor asked for schematics for Anti-Replicator-Gun and a shipment of them to go back with them so the Asgard could make their own versions for their ships and that the UN could mass produce them for their armed forces.

He got them and a shipment of 100 ARGs to bring home and Shen resigned from the IOA and made it clear she was going with the British team who decided to allow it in return for the information Victor had given them.

And now here they were in the SGC watching the gate dial up to send them home.

When the final chevron locked, the wormhole stabilised and Victor opened a com channel and said "SGC this is UK SG-1, Code 7 Alpha Zulu 4 Delta. We are coming home and we have what we need to defeat the Replicators, we also ran into an old friend. Permission to come home general Shepard?"

The general replied "Permission granted Colonel Daniels come on home, we've missed you here."

With the British team and Shen headed to the embarkation room where General Landry was waiting for them. Landry said "I wish you all the best of luck in your war with the Replicators, I think you're going to need it."

Landry held out his hand, the alternate Mitchell scoffed and said "Never." Before he headed through by the gate followed by Vala and the shipment of ARG's.

Victor motioned for Lorne to go on ahead as Victor looked at SG-1 who watching from the control room and said "Ask yourselves, are we right in what we said. This entire world will one day learn of the Stargate and when they do, you better pray to God almighty that they are merciful towards your country for keeping it a secret form them. They deserve to know, what is the difference between them and you is. You're all human and you all bleed red blood and share this planet."

Victor then headed through the Stargate along with Shen.

In a few moments they emerged from the Stargate to the UN controlled SGC where UN peacekeepers were guarding the gate and were in shock when they say their old boss Shen Xiaoyi alive and well before their very eyes.

General Shepard ran down from the control room to the gate room and said to Victor "What'd you get to help us defeat the Replicators."

Victor had the one of the crates opened and took out an ARG "In the alternate reality we just came from these are used to destroy Replicators to great effect. They are called Anti-Replicator-Guns, ARG's. We should send the Asgard one so they can make a similar version for their ships and have Dr Mckay work out a way to mass produce them for all of our troops here and in the field."

Shepard nodded and said "How does that explain how you found Shen."

Victor then explained what had happened in the alternate reality and once he was done Shepard said "You made the right call. Victor hopefully in that reality now there can be a fair fight between America and the rest of the world."

Shepard then ordered Lieutenant Michael Kenmore one of the few German soldiers on the base, to take the ARG's to Dr Mckay and went to his office with Shen and Victor and set up a conference call with the UN Security Council, the overseers of the SGC.

The delegates all appeared on the various monitors in the room and the French delegate Dr Elizabeth Weir said "General Shepard. I assume the mission was a success?"

Shepard replied "UK SG-1 went to an alternate universe and got weapons to defeat the Replicators to bring back here. They also ran into an alternate version of Shen Xiaoyi there who came back here with them, I suggest we give her an administrative role here in the SGC, as it was due to her that we got these weapons. We are sending one to the Asgard so they can make a similar version of the weapon for their armada. Once we have the weapons mass produced. We'll launch an offensive against the Repliators and help the Asgard wipe them out once and for all and liberate their galaxy."

The delegates talked over Shepard's proposal amongst themselves and once they reached a consensus Weir said "We'll put Miss Xiaoyi in the role of civilian leader of the SGC with you remaining in charge of the military. Did Colonel Daniels and his team learned anything that could help us with Atlantis like what's there waiting for us?"

Shen stepped forward and said "I have information you might like to know about Atlantis and the species who defeated the Ancients in a war they waged in the Pegasus Galaxy."

Shen then told them everything she knew about the Wraith and the Replicators the Ancients made. With this new information the UN Security Council decided to send an entire army group to Atlantis along with scientists instead of the battalion they were originally going to send.

With that the communication to Geneva was cut off and Shepard said to Victor "Colonel. I'm giving your team a week of R&R. I say because of this successful mission you've earned it."

Victor only said "Your welcome sir. I can take over for the rest of the night if you want. I'd imagine you want to get home to Teyla and Torren don't you?"

Shepard laughed and nodded as he headed to the nearest elevator hanger bay and it was then that Shen found out where this SGC was. It wasn't in America. It was on a massive aircraft carrier that was in International Waters.

Shen smiled to herself as she watched the sun set and thought to herself 'I think I'm going to like it here.'

**The end**

**Authors notes well that's the end of this one-shot please tell me what you think of it, read and review no flames though ok.**


	2. announcement not an update

Announcement

Ok this isn't a second chapter but I want to clarify something, in two reviews reviewers have said the only good Americans are dead Americans.

This story is not about killing Americans, I don't promote deaths of Americans, and this is simply AU story with America in a different situation then most Stargate fic's have in canon.

I have American family and I won't lie I am critical of America's past like the war on terror.

And I have a sequel to this one-shot uploaded entitled Remembrance.


End file.
